The present invention relates to water temperature controllers, and more specifically to an aquarium water temperature controller which accurately detects the water temperature of the aquarium, and automatically controls the water temperature.
The water temperature of an aquarium may vary with the ambient temperature. In order to control the water temperature of an aquarium, a water temperature detector with an electric heater is commonly used. Further, the water temperature of an aquarium must be controlled within a suitable range subject to the type of living fish kept in the aquarium. For example, fresh water fish require relatively higher temperature, and sea water fish require relatively lower temperature. A variety of water temperature controllers have been disclosed for this purpose. However, the water temperature detector of these conventional water temperature controllers is less sensitive, and tends to be affected by the temperature of the other components in the circuit.